The present disclosure relates generally to travel and fifth wheel-type trailers. In particular, the present disclosure is related to the configuration of such trailers that are hitched to, and pivotable relative to, an attached towing vehicle.
Travel trailers and fifth wheel trailers are commonly known and used as campers or used for hauling. Typically, fifth wheels are configured to be pivotably attached to pickup or similar type trucks. The bed of the pickup truck has a mating hitch attached thereto configured to receive a hitch located on the underside of the forward end of the fifth wheel. The fifth wheel often comprises an upper deck and a lower deck. The upper deck is typically located forward on the fifth wheel and is configured to extend over the rear of the pickup truck so the hitch can attach to the mating hitch on the truck's bed at a pivot location on the centerline of the trailer.
An issue that has arisen in recent years with fifth wheels, precipitated by the development and popularity of extended-cab pickup trucks. These extended-cab pickup trucks, which typically offer a second row of seating, extend the cab length often at the expense of the bed length. A consequence of this is that more pickup trucks now exist with shortened beds than in the past. Accordingly, the upper decks of conventional fifth wheels now occupy a greater portion of that shortened bed than in truck beds of the past. The less space that exists between the cab of a short bed truck and the forward end of the fifth wheel, the more impaired the turning radius of the truck can be.
Conventionally, the upper deck of a typical fifth wheel has a rectangular or parallelogram-shape footprint whose forward corner edges form right angles. The compartment extending upward therefrom is similarly cubicle and includes right-angled corner edges as well. These right-angled corner edges of the fifth wheel have a propensity to hit the rear corner of the cab of a tow vehicle if the turning radius of that vehicle becomes too great. As a result, the driver of the tow vehicle is required to either take broader turns or engage specialty hitches that extend the distance between the cab and the fifth wheel. These are not always desirable options because often there may not be available space to make a broad turn, and specialty hitches are cumbersome and expensive. Typically, these hitches are engaged before the turn and disengaged after the turn. It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide an alternative design of fifth wheel or travel trailer that is configured to increase the turning radius of the vehicle.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a travel trailer characterized by a chassis assembly coupled to a wheel assembly. A compartment is provided having at least one side wall and a forward wall. A hitch assembly is located adjacent the chassis assembly, and the forward wall. The hitch assembly is configured to couple to a mating hitch on a towing vehicle. The travel trailer also comprises a panel located between the side and forward walls. The panel forms an angle between itself and at least the side wall that is greater than 90 degrees.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the travel trailer may also comprise: the angle formed between the side wall and the panel reduces any right-angled attachment between the side and forward walls to improve the towing vehicle's turning radius relative to the travel trailer; the panel forms an angle between itself and forward wall that is greater than 90 degrees; the panel eliminates any right-angle attachment between the side and forward walls; and the chassis assembly comprises a recess at edges adjacent the panel.
Another illustrative embodiment of the travel trailer comprises a chassis, a wheel assembly, a hitch assembly, and an outer coupling rail. The chassis includes a front end and a rear end. The chassis also includes a front outer frame rail located substantially perpendicular to a side outer frame rail. The wheel assembly is coupled to the chassis adjacent the rear end. The hitch assembly is attached to the chassis adjacent the front end. The outer coupling rail extends between the front and side frame rails. The outer coupling rail forms an angle between itself and at least the side frame rail at a front edge of the travel trailer that is greater than 90 degrees.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the travel trailer may also comprise: the coupling rail forming an angle between itself and the front frame rail that is greater than 90 degrees to improve the towing vehicle's turning radius relative to the travel trailer; the coupling rail eliminating a right-angle attachment between the side and front frame rails; and a compartment attached to the chassis at the front edge adjacent the outer coupling rail which comprises an inwardly oriented recess that extends from the chassis.
Another illustrative embodiment of the travel trailer comprises a chassis, a forward panel, at least one side panel, and a corner panel. The chassis assembly comprises a hitch assembly adjacent a front end of the trailer and a plurality of wheels adjacent a rear end of the trailer. The forward panel is located at the front end. The corner panel joins the forward and side panels but does not form a right-angled vertex between the forward and side panels. This allows an increased turning radius for the trailer as compared to forward and the side panels that join to form a right-angled vertex.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the travel trailer may also comprise: the corner panel forming a recess at a front edge of the travel trailer; the chassis assembly comprising a frame assembly having a corner rail located at a front corner of the frame that does not form a right-angled vertex at the front corner of the frame; and a compartment having right and left front corners, each of which is recessed inwardly to allow an increased turning radius for the trailer as compared to front edges having a right-angled vertex.
Another illustrative embodiment of the travel trailer comprises a chassis, a compartment, and a corner panel portion. The chassis comprises a hitch assembly adjacent a front end of the trailer and a plurality of wheels adjacent a rear end of the trailer. The compartment comprises at least a forward panel portion located at the front end and at least one side panel portion. The corner panel joins the forward and the side panels and recesses inwardly toward the interior of the compartment to allow an increased turning radius for the travel trailer as compared to forward and the side panels that join to form a right-angled vertex.
Another illustrative embodiment is a travel trailer for use with a towing vehicle. The towing vehicle has a mating hitch coupled thereto and is configured to haul the travel trailer. The travel trailer further comprises a chassis and a hitch. The chassis itself comprises first and second longitudinally extending side frame members, forward and rearward cross-members, and a first brace. The first and second longitudinally extending side frame members are oriented substantially parallel to each other and located exteriorly on the chassis. The forward and rearward cross-members are oriented substantially perpendicular to the first and second side members. The forward cross-member is also located exteriorly on the chassis and whose end does not attach to a corresponding end of the first side member. The first brace is attached adjacent the ends of forward cross-member and the first side member, and is located exteriorly on the chassis, and is oriented non-parallel to both the forward cross-member and the first side member. The hitch is attached to a portion of the chassis and couples with the mating hitch on the towing vehicle.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the travel trailer may also comprise: the towing vehicle having a bed that has the mating hitch attached thereto, and wherein a portion of the chassis is located over the bed; a compartment attached to the chassis and at least one recessed corner edge located at a forward end of the trailer adjacent the first brace to allow an increased turning radius for the travel trailer; and a frame having angled corner edges adjacent the recesses at the front end of the compartment.
Another illustrative embodiment is a travel trailer configured to be coupled to, and towed by a vehicle. The travel trailer comprises, a compartment attached to a chassis that includes a front end and a rear end. A plurality of wheels is attached to the chassis adjacent the rear end and a hitch assembly is attached to the chassis adjacent the front end. The compartment at the front end of the chassis forms first and second corners. A recess is located at each corner edge of the compartment such that cavities formed by each recess may receive a portion of the vehicle while the vehicle is engaged in a turn.
Another illustrative embodiment is a travel trailer configured to be coupled to, and towed by a vehicle. The travel trailer comprises a compartment attached to a chassis that includes a front end and a rear end. A plurality of wheels is attached to the chassis adjacent the rear end and a coupling is attached to the chassis adjacent the front end. The front end of the chassis forms first and second corner edges that are recessed.
Another illustrative embodiment is a travel trailer configured to be coupled to, and towed by a vehicle. The travel trailer comprises a chassis assembly, a hitch, a compartment and a cap. The chassis assembly includes front and rear ends. The hitch is attached to the chassis assembly adjacent the front end. The compartment is attached to the chassis assembly. The cap is located at the front end of the chassis and attached to the compartment. The cap has at least one front corner edge that includes a recess directed inward toward the compartment.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the travel trailer may also comprise: the cap further comprising a second front corner edge that also includes a recess directed inward toward the compartment; the space formed by the recesses being configured to receive a portion of the vehicle when engaged in a turn; the cap being a monolithic structure; and the cap being a plurality of structures.
Additional features and advantages of the travel trailer will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the travel trailer as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the travel trailer, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the travel trailer in any manner.